Leçon de vie
by Zerikya
Summary: OS à l'occasion des 100 reviews sur "Pulsions". Toshiro est forcé de travailler avec Gin pour une mission sur Terre. Mais Gin a autre chose en tête...


**Bonjour à tous ! Ici Zerikya, en direct de devant son écran pour vous offrir l'OS tant attendu à l'occasion des 100 reviews sur Pulsions ! **

**J'espère que vous l'aimerez. Il est assez long, je n'aime pas écrire une scène sans histoire, et je trouve que toute la mise en place, bien que longue, met dans l'ambiance. **

**Je sais que cet OS est super long, mais... Héhéhé. Le lemon tant désiré s'étend longuement aussi. **

**Au passage, je m'excuse encore du retard pour l'épilogue de Pulsions. Comme vous l'avez peut-être vu, j'ai passé cette fic en "complete", si vous voulez être au courant de la suite de la fic, je vous conseille de vous abonner, autrement, j'essaierai de vous prévenir du mieux que je peux. Mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, la suite devrait sortir de mon ordinateur au bout de (grand maximum) deux semaines. En fait, j'essaie surtout de déterminer les deux chapitres qu'il me manque et de tout relire avant de vous le livrer, mais étant donné que cette deuxième partie est bien plus longue que Pulsions... Vous imaginez le boulot. J'essaierai de faire le plus vite possible, mais vous connaissez tous le syndrome de la page blanche... Malheureusement ! **

**Bon, je blablate pour rien dire, là, et en plus, je vous fais patienter. Honte à moi. **

**Je vous aime, lecteurs chéris :D ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

Rated : M.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

NB : L'action se passe en dehors de l'histoire de Pulsions. J'ai essayé de placer un lemon à l'endroit où, vous savez, Gin s'éclipse aux petits coins alors que Toshiro est à sa merci (wouah, dit comme ça, ça fait vraiment stupide. Vous trouvez pas ?), mais au bout d'une quantité innombrable d'essais (je crois me rappeler que j'ai réécrit le début 8 fois...) plus minables les uns que les autres, j'ai décidé de faire autrement, parce que vous auriez pu tout aussi bien attendre un an entier sans qu'il n'arrive jamais, cet OS.

* * *

- Pour cette mission, Hitsugaya Toshiro, vous vous associerez avec Ichimaru Gin.

La voix de Yamamoto résonna dans la pièce gigantesque, et heurta l'esprit de Toshiro comme un coup de fouet, si bien qu'il n'entendit pas la suite de ses paroles. De toute façon, il n'était pas en état de se concentrer.

Lui, Toshiro, allait faire équipe avec l'autre renard sournois de la 3ème division ? Non. Inconcevable. Ce n'était pas possible.

- Yamamoto Sôtaichô, je ne crois pas que…

- Ma décision est sans appel, Hitsugaya Taichô. Disposez.

Toshiro serra les dents et sortit de la salle dans un grand bruit. Tous les autres capitaines restèrent là, attendant patiemment la suite des paroles du Sôtaichô. Gin, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, leva lascivement la main et pencha la tête sur le côté :

- Yamamoto Sôtaichô, puis-je … ?

- Bien sûr.

- Merci.

Gin effectua une petite courbette avant de quitter, lui aussi, la grande salle. Il frissonna de plaisir. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il attendait cette occasion. Il allait enfin se retrouver seul avec ce petit scarabée bien trop froid d'apparence selon lui. Il ne put retenir un gloussement de satisfaction avant de sonder les environs pour savoir où Toshiro se trouvait.

Le petit scarabée en question n'avait pas tardé à regagner les quartiers de la 10ème division où il broyait du noir. Matsumoto tambourinait à la porte afin que son Taichô lui ouvre, ce que Toshiro refusait obstinément de faire. Comment le Sôtaichô avait pu laisser Gin faire équipe avec lui ? Non, non, il refusait. Il haïssait Gin, il était sournois, vil, et de toute façon son grand sourire ne lui provoquait que des frissons d'appréhension et de colère. Il ne pouvait pas même le voir en peinture.

- Taichôôôô… Supplia Rangiku de l'autre côté de la porte, un brin d'alcool dans le sang à en juger par le ton qu'elle avait employé. Laissez-moi rentrer, voyons… Ce n'est pas si graaaave…

- Fiche le camp, Matsumoto, ordonna Toshiro d'une voix grave.

Il entendit vaguement les protestations de sa lieutenante avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne, le pas traînant, en maugréant.

Toshiro soupira profondément et ferma les yeux un instant. Décidément, s'énerver ne résoudrait rien. Un mal de tête aigu lui martelait le crâne, et la colère l'envahissait de plus en plus. Il se força à se calmer et s'assit plutôt sur le sofa moelleux de Rangiku. Après une petite minute d'hésitation, il retira son sabre et s'étendit de tout son long sur le canapé. Il ferma les yeux et s'appliqua à calmer sa respiration.

Dehors, il entendit qu'on frappait à la porte.

- Matsumoto, pas maintenant, s'entendit-il grommeler dans un demi-sommeil.

_Impossible d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de tranquillité, par ici_.

Il entendit le loquet de la porte sauter et fronça les sourcils, avant de laisser tomber. De toute façon, il devrait bien se retrouver devant Matsumoto à un moment ou un autre. Cependant, ce ne fut pas la voix de sa lieutenante qu'il entendit.

- To-shi-ro ? Fit une voix chantante et traînante qu'il connaissait très bien.

- Gin ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? S'écria-t-il en se levant d'un bond. Comment tu es rentré ?

- Oh, pardon, la porte était fermée ?

Gin s'appuyait lascivement sur le dossier du canapé, un sourire étirant ses lèvres, les yeux plissés à l'extrême et la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, laissant tomber ses cheveux argentés sur son front.

Toshiro croisa les bras et tâcha de calmer sa respiration, qui commençait déjà à accélérer sous le coup de la colère. Il ferma les yeux. Une veine pulsait sur son front, ce qui fit rire Gin.

- Qui t'a permis d'entrer dans les quartiers de la 10ème division ? Demanda-t-il plutôt.

- Rangiku, répondit Gin d'un ton moqueur. Je l'ai faite boire un peu, et… hop ! Me voilà !

Il écarta les bras, ses mains cachées dans les plis de son shihakusho.

- Alors, on parle de cette mission ?

- Sûrement pas, répondit Toshiro d'une voix grave. Fiche le camp d'ici. Je ne veux pas travailler avec toi.

Gin gémit de sa voix traînante qui agaçait tant Toshiro.

- Alleeeez, Toshiro, fais un effort…

Il s'approcha pas à pas du petit capitaine, qui refusa obstinément de reculer ou de céder.

- Petit scarabée…

- Encore avec ce surnom ?! S'exclama-t-il. C'est Hitsugaya Taichô !

Gin avança la main pour venir la poser au sommet de la tête de Toshiro, mais celui-ci la rejeta d'un bref revers.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas, dans « fiche le camp » ?

Gin afficha une moue déçue.

- Bon, bon, tant pis…

Il fit volte-face, un gloussement secouant son corps fin et longiligne, et il sortit de la pièce, au soulagement de Toshiro. Quelques minutes plus tard, Rangiku accourait, complètement essoufflée, les joues rôsatres :

- Taichô ! Pardon, vraiment désolée, je crois que j'ai laissé à Gin l'autorisation de rentrer ici…

- Laisse tomber, Matsumoto, répondit-il simplement, le visage fermé.

* * *

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a dans la tête, enfin !_

C'est avec ce genre de pensées que Toshiro se coucha, ce soir-là. La colère qui l'envahissait l'empêchait de fermer l'œil, jusqu'à même perturber sa respiration, bien plus chaotique qu'à l'accoutumée. Il haïssait Gin, il n'y pouvait rien le capitaine souriant était fourbe, hypocrite, mais surtout il se fichait du monde et refusait obstinément de l'appeler par son titre, lui préférant ce surnom stupide qui venait de sa propre imagination. Le petit capitaine en avait plus qu'assez de son comportement. Si, encore, il avait eu la possibilité d'éviter de croiser Gin, tout eût été parfait. Mais là, le Sôtaichô leur avait confié une mission qu'ils devaient effectuer _ensemble_. Toshiro était tellement révulsé par l'idée qu'il ne se souvenait même plus du but principal de la mission. Gin, lui, semblait véritablement aux anges. Il semblait que ces derniers temps, son objectif était de faire sortir Toshiro de ses gonds, ce qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à faire jusqu'à présent, même si, de nombreuses fois, il avait été à deux doigts de l'énerver réellement.

Toshiro se souvenait encore parfaitement bien de la fois où Ichimaru lui avait reproché d'avoir un caractère glacé en permanence, ce à quoi il avait répondu que c'était dans sa nature, et qu'il n'y pouvait rien. Même quand il s'énervait ou qu'il combattait, l'énergie qu'il libérait était froide.

Et puis, de toute façon, il n'avait pas à se justifier. Gin n'était pas digne de confiance, c'était ainsi. Son sourire cachait toujours quelque chose, comme s'il manigançait sans cesse des plans bien plus capitaux que ceux visant simplement à énerver Toshiro. Ce dernier l'avait compris – Ichimaru était un traître, cela se voyait dans son regard, dans sa façon de parler, sa façon de marcher, sa façon de sourire, sa façon d'_être._ Voilà pourquoi le petit capitaine ne pouvait pas voir Gin en peinture.

Et comme si ça n'était pas suffisant, personne ne semblait s'apercevoir du comportement suspect d'Ichimaru. Non, tout le monde lui faisait visiblement confiance.

Toshiro se mordit la lèvre inférieure et, les sourcils froncés, se retourna dans son futon. Il résista à l'envie d'abattre son point sur le sol et ferma plutôt les yeux d'un air résigné. Il mit du temps à s'endormir. Il ne s'apaisa réellement que lorsque la lumière du jour filtra à travers les fenêtres et s'endormit quelques instants plus tard.

Pendant, ce temps, Gin attendait patiemment. Il se tenait debout sur un toit d'un des bâtiments de sa propre division, savourant l'air frais de la nuit qui soufflait dans ses cheveux fins. Son haori flottait au vent, donnant un peu plus de consistance à son corps long et mince. Il était seul, isolé dans la légère brise et l'atmosphère sombre qui régnait. Il soupira lascivement avant de s'asseoir en tailleur, rejetant la tête en arrière, tel un enfant.

Il lui tardait cette mission avec Toshiro. Gin aimait s'amuser, et l'esprit de son petit scarabée était un véritable terrain de jeu, pour lui. Il s'amusait à l'agacer sans cesse. Il adorait ça ; il en avait des frissons d'excitation rien qu'à y penser. Cela dit, il pensait que la plaisanterie devait prendre un nouveau tournant. Il voulait que Toshiro comprenne à quel point il pouvait, parfois, être on ne pouvait plus sérieux.

Il ricana. Sérieux, lui ? Mh. Ça lui arrivait, de temps en temps, mais… non, décidément, il n'était pas être sérieux. Il préférait se dire que tout n'était qu'amusement et divertissement, et la vie devenait beaucoup plus simple et appréciable. Voilà pourquoi il souriait sans arrêt. Entre autres.

Il soupira encore une fois et décida qu'il était temps pour lui de dormir un peu. Il allait avoir du travail, demain. Une nouvelle mission l'attendait – son nom de code : Toshiro-kun.

* * *

- Taichôôôôôôôôô !

Toshiro se réveilla en sursaut. Dehors, la matinée était déjà bien avancée. Il se leva d'un bond et sauta dans son kimono et son shihakusho. Il s'aspergea le visage d'eau dans la salle de bain avant de passer son haori en catastrophe et de sortir en trombe de son habitation.

Dehors, Matsumoto l'attendait, rayonnante malgré l'état d'avancement de son ivresse de la veille.

- Taichô ! Salua-t-elle avec un grand sourire, mettant en avant sa proéminente poitrine. Vous êtes prêt pour votre mission ?

- Matsumoto… Soupira l'interpellé, qui avait fermé les yeux en signe d'agacement, et dont la veine pulsait sur le front. Tu peux me dire quelle heure il est ?

- Presque midi !

Toshiro hocha la tête et partit d'un coup de shunpo, sans un mot pour sa lieutenante qui le regarda partir, un air maternel sur le regard.

- Raah, celui-la, jamais un merci… fit-elle en riant, avant de rentrer dans les quartiers de la 10ème division et d'oublier son capitaine.

Toshiro, lui, fonça immédiatement vers le passage vers le monde réel, voulant à tout prix éviter Gin et mener sa mission à bien.

Arrivé à bon port, soit au sous-sol du magasin d'Urahara qui l'accueillit avec un grand sourire camouflé par son éventail et son bob habituel, il demanda si Gin était déjà arrivé, ce à quoi le commerçant répondit que non, avec un air surpris.

- Vous travaillez ensemble ?

- Si on veut, répondit Toshiro, le visage fermé.

- Noooon… Yama-jii a vraiment fait ça ? Pouffa Kisuke.

Toshiro grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Il demanda un gigai à Urahara qui le lui fournit immédiatement, ainsi que quelques pilules de Mod Souls. En effet, comme si l'idée d'une mission avec Gin ne suffisait pas, il fallait aussi qu'il s'inscrive au lycée de Karakura, et donc qu'il abandonne son zanpakuto le temps qu'il serait dans cette école. C'était quelque chose qui l'agaçait plus que tout, mais il y était obligé.

Surtout, il se demandait comment Gin, lui, s'infiltrerait dans ce lycée.

C'était peut-être l'une des seules fois où Toshiro aurait préféré savoir ce que faisait Gin, plutôt que de rester dans l'ignorance.

Il soupira et rentra dans son gigai.

La mission, qui consistait en l'extermination de tout un groupe de Hollows qui avait pour capacité de créer des illusions d'humains pour les envoyer au lycée et attirer toujours plus de proie – Toshiro devait avouer que pour une fois, ces bestioles d'Hollows n'étaient pas si stupides – ne devrait pas durer plus d'une semaine, en théorie. En fait, il espérait avoir terminé dès le lendemain. Il ne voulait pas s'éterniser dans le monde des humains, coincé dans son gigai pendant la journée, alors que Gin rodait. Non, décidément, ça le dérangeait énormément.

* * *

- Kurosaki Ichigo !

Le jeune homme aux cheveux orange flamboyant se retourna et considéra son interlocuteur d'un air profondément ennuyé. Une main dans sa poche, une autre retenant son sac de cours qui ballottait contre son dos, il avait l'attitude même de l'adolescent blasé qu'on venait à peine de tirer du lit. Cela dit, lorsqu'il reconnut la personne qui avait crié son nom, son visage s'éclaira et il sourit.

- Oi, Toshiro ! Qu'est-ce qui t'emmène ?

- C'est Hitsugaya Taichô pour toi, rappela le petit capitaine, essoufflé après avoir couru dans les couloirs pour le rattraper. Tu n'aurais pas vu Ichimaru ?

- Tu veux dire, l'autre taré avec son sourire de fouine, là ? Non. Pourquoi ? Il est dans les environs ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là, d'ailleurs ?

- Nous avons une mission, répondit simplement Toshiro en haussant les épaules. Je dois faire équipe avec Ichimaru Gin.

Aussitôt, Ichigo porta une main au niveau de sa bouche pour se retenir de pouffer de rire.

- Toi, avec Gin ? Laisse-moi rire. C'est quoi, cette mission ? J'peux pas m'en occuper ?

- De toute évidence, Kurosaki, si nous sommes présents, c'est que tu ne peux pas mener cette mission a bien.

Ichigo soupira lourdement et ferma les yeux. Toshiro était toujours aussi rébarbatif. Ça ne correspondait tellement pas avec le corps du gamin de huit ans dans lequel il se baladait…

- Au fait, comment ça se fait, que t'es au lycée ? Tu devrais pas être au primaire ?

- Toshiro-kun est bien trop intelligent pour s'abaisser à de simples élèves de premier cycle, voyons, fit une voix qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien.

Ils se retournèrent tous deux vers la voix chantante et lascive qu'il venait d'entendre. Aussitôt, le visage d'Ichigo se ferma, et Toshiro serra les dents.

- Gin… te voilà, fit-il. Où étais-tu ?

Ichigo n'eut aucun doute quant à l'identité de l'homme qui se trouvait devant eux, cela dit, il avait beaucoup de mal à dissocier Ichimaru de l'image du Shinigami qu'il connaissait déjà, avec son hakama, son shihakusho, et son haori qui flottait autour de lui. La réalité qu'il avait sous les yeux était toute autre : Gin portait un simple t-shirt noir à col V, surmonté d'une veste à moitié zippée, tout aussi sombre, don la capuche lui battait le dos. Mais ce n'était pas tant cette partie là qui surprit Ichigo que les jambes de Gin ; avec le hakama noir qu'il portait habituellement, il n'avait aucune idée de la consistance réelle de ses jambes, mais à présent qu'il portait un slim sombre qui lui serrait les jambes des cuisses au mollet, il s'apercevait à quel point il était mince. Plus encore, les derbies qu'il portait lui donnait l'air d'un riche et jeune homme d'affaire tout juste sorti de l'université. La couleur argentée de ses cheveux tranchait radicalement avec l'ensemble sombre dont il était affublé.

Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de penser que Gin avait l'air d'un pantin dont les membres étaient aussi imposants que ses articulations.

- Tu ne m'as pas vraiment cherché, que je sache, répondit l'interpellé avec un grand sourire. J'ai l'air bien trop âgé pour être un simple élève de lycée. Donc, j'ai trouvé une autre couverture.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté et laissa son long index caresser sa propre joue, descendant le long de son cou, puis se perdant sur son torse, avant de pointer quelque chose sur le t-shirt noir en col V qu'il portait. Ichigo haussa les sourcils, désinvolte, mais Toshiro fit quelques pas en avant pour regarder ce qu'Ichimaru montrait.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise lorsqu'il lut sur le badge « Ichimaru Gin – professeur de philosophie en remplacement ».

- Mais comment…

- Comment est-ce que j'ai fait ? Mh, j'ai du me montrer persuasif, mais là n'est pas la question, assura Gin avec un rire fin. Vous avez cours avec moi, cet après-midi. J'espère ne pas vous voir arriver en retard !

Il les regarda une dernière fois, savourant visiblement l'incrédulité qui se lisait sur leurs visages, avant de faire volte-face et de s'éloigner vers les salles de classe.

Toshiro jura entre ses dents. Gin avait forcément quelque chose derrière la tête.

* * *

Gin frappa dans ses mains fines pour imposer le silence dans la salle, remplie de rumeurs portant sur le caractère de ce nouveau professeur. Il offrit un sourire charmeur à son assemblée, composée de 34 élèves, avant de commencer à se présenter.

- Je m'appelle Ichimaru Gin, je suis votre nouveau professeur de philosophie… (il écrivit son nom sur le tableau). L'ancien ne faisait pas tout à fait l'affaire, n'est-ce pas ? Mh, voyons voir, où en êtes-vous, au niveau du programme ?

Une élève au premier rang, blonde platine et de grands yeux marrons recouverts de maquillage, montra ses dernières notes à Gin tout en s'assurant que son décolleté était bien en vue. Ce comportement fit hausser un sourcil à Ichigo, qui se trouvait au fond de la salle, mais qui incita Ichimaru à jouer plus encore de son charme – il posa sa main sur le cahier de la jeune fille, leurs peaux à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre, et lui servit son sourire le plus ravageur avant de laisser tomber ses cheveux argentés sur ses yeux en se penchant pour lire.

- Oh, je vois, la morale… Sujet tout à fait approprié !

Il se mit à glousser et fit volte-face, retournant sur l'estrade où il s'assit sur le bureau, ses jambes fines croisées, sa tête posée sur sa main. Il leva le visage vers le plafond, pensif.

- Ah, il y a quelque chose que j'oublie, mais je n'arrive plus à me rappeler quoi…

Il pianota quelques secondes sur son genou avant d'être pris d'un apparent éclair de génie :

- Mais oui ! Je ne vous l'ai pas présenté ! Entre, entre donc !

La porte s'ouvrit lentement, laissant enfin apparaître Toshiro. Il avait revêtu l'uniforme du lycée, ce qui lui donnait l'air encore plus sérieux que d'habitude, mais malheureusement pas plus âgé. Dès le moment où il entra, des chuchotements de plus en plus forts se firent entendre, et les élèves regardaient le petit capitaine comme s'il débarquait d'une autre planète.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici, ce gamin ? C'est le fils du prof, ou quoi ? Regarde, ils ont presque la même couleur de cheveux bizarre…

Toshiro fronça les sourcils en un regard assassin. Décidément, il allait avoir du mal à se faire accepter, tout autour d'adolescents qui avaient – en apparence seulement – deux fois son âge. Mais ce qui l'énervait par-dessus tout était que l'on compare la couleur de ses cheveux, qui rappelait les capacités glaciales de son sabre, à celle d'Ichimaru. Ils étaient totalement différents. Tous les opposaient. Ces andouilles d'élèves n'avaient sûrement pas très bonne vue.

Il allait exploser pour de bon et leur hurler de se la fermer, lorsque Gin reprit la parole, calmant instantanément les rumeurs.

- Toshiro est un jeune garçon surdoué, c'est pour ça qu'il est si jeune. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il est très gentil, et il désire juste se faire des amis, fit-il d'un ton qui lui donna des nausées.

Subrepticement, sans même que Toshiro pusse réagir, il passa derrière son dos et posa les mains sur ses épaules. Le premier réflexe du garçon fut de penser à se dégager, mais il n'en fit rien - il ne voulait pas s'attirer des ennuis dès le premier jour. Aussi, il prit sur lui, même si son visage se teintait peu à peu de rouge.

- J'espère que vous serez gentil avec lui ! Moi, je l'aime beaucoup. N'est-ce pas, petit scarabée ?

Toshiro se mordit fortement les lèvres, refusant de céder aux piques incessantes d'Ichimaru, mais il se sentit soulagé lorsqu'il lui indiqua enfin une chaise où s'asseoir. Il s'exécuta et une fois qu'il n'attira plus l'attention, il lança un regard sombre et menaçant à son « professeur », qui lui répondit par un grand sourire.

Au fond de la classe, Ichigo fronça les sourcils. Ils étaient devenus fous, tous les deux ? Qu'est-ce qui leur prenait ? S'ils continuaient à jouer à faire n'importe quoi, leur couverture n'allait pas tenir très longtemps…

- Est-ce que tu as vu le putain de sourire de pédophile que le prof se tape ? S'exclama Keigo à voix basse. On dirait qu'il veut le violer, le gosse, là !

Toshiro, qui avait entendu, serra les deux poings sur la table avant d'expirer longuement et bruyamment. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Mais avec cet abruti d'Ichimaru dans la même pièce, ça n'allait pas être évident.

Toshiro ne s'était jamais senti aussi inutile et impuissant de toute sa vie. Gin n'arrêtait pas de lui poser des questions sur le cours, de le contrarier à chaque fois qu'il donnait de nouveaux arguments, il poussa même le vice jusqu'à effleurer sa nuque lorsqu'il passa dans les rangs pour voir le travail de certains élèves, provoquant des frissons dans tout le corps du petit shinigami. Plus encore, presque la totalité de la gente féminine de la pièce était en adoration devant Gin et son sourire charmeur. La plupart parlaient déjà de « lui poser des questions après le cours » en gloussant ostensiblement. La moitié de ces demoiselles étaient profondément jalouse de la blonde à forte poitrine du premier rang.

Au fur et à mesure que le cours avançait, la veine sur la tempe de Toshiro grossissait à vue d'œil, battant au rythme de sa colère.

- … Toshiro, par exemple, penses-tu que les actes immoraux soient reconnaissables par tout un chacun ?

- Evidemment. Il existe un bien et un mal distincts, en tant que notion universelle, donc tout le monde peut s'entendre sur la moralité d'un acte.

- Mhm… Intéressant, répondit Ichimaru avec un sourire reptilien. Et que penses-tu de la relativité du bien ? Pour toi, n'y a-t-il pas d'acte pardonnable selon les circonstances ?

- Non. Le mal est le mal, et il faut l'éradiquer.

- Donc, si tu tues un hollow qui allait attaquer un de tes subordonnés, tu considères que c'est un acte louable, même si ce hollow était une âme en peine qui n'aspirait qu'à la rédemption ?

Ichigo enfouit son visage entre ses mains. Décidément, tout cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

- C'est quoi, un « horo » ? De quoi ils parlent, les deux, là ? S'enquit une élève qui s'agaçait de ne pas se faire interroger.

- S'il a succombé, c'est qu'il était mauvais par essence, continua Toshiro en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. C'est tout. Depuis quand est-ce que tu défends les hollow, de toute façon ? Tout ce que tu veux, c'est te moquer du monde, Ichimaru !

Les autres élèves, qui avaient jusqu'à présent détourné leur attention vers leurs conversations personnelles, le cours devenant plus un dialogue qu'un véritable débat, furent tous surpris par l'attitude de ce garçon aux cheveux blancs. Il ne venait pas de tutoyer un professeur, tout de même ?

La sonnerie retentit enfin, et tous les adolescents se ruèrent vers la sortie sans attendre leur reste – un cours de philo, bien que particulièrement intéressant en prenant en compte la qualité du corps enseignant, sans mauvais jeu de mot, restait un cours de philo.

- Toshiro-kun, tu restes avec moi, s'il te plaît.

Toshiro grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible, mais qui ressemblait vaguement à une insulte. Ichigo lui demanda s'il voulait qu'il l'attende dehors, mais le petit capitaine déclina poliment. Gin avait du ressentir un reiatsu particulier, ou constaté quelque chose d'étrange, et il voulait lui en parler, sans doute.

Sans doute.

La blonde à forte poitrine du premier rang resta plus longtemps que les autres dans la salle, prétextant avoir quelque chose à demander à « Ichimaru sensei ». Une fois qu'ils ne furent plus que trois dans la salle de classe, elle jeta un coup d'œil méfiant à Toshiro puis parla à Gin à voix basse, comme si elle avait peur qu'il ne l'entende. Elle était dos à lui, aussi il ne put pas lire sur ses lèvres pour comprendre ce qu'elle disait, mais la réaction d'Ichimaru lui provoqua des sueurs froides. Le capitaine de la 3ème division glissa sa main sous le menton de la jeune fille et lui releva le visage pour planter son regard dans le sien. Un grand sourire fendit son visage, mais ce n'était plus le sourire charmeur de tout à l'heure. Non, ce sourire était tout autre ; c'était un sourire de sadisme, un sourire de mauvais augure, un sourire enfin qui ne pouvait qu'appartenir à un fou.

Il approcha doucement son visage de celui de la jeune fille pour lui chuchoter, à quelques millimètres d'elle seulement :

Vous êtes bien plus douée que vous en avez l'air, mademoiselle… Cela vous dirait-il de me rejoindre ce soir, après les cours ? Je serai toujours dans cette salle.

Lascivement, il leva sa main, qui ressemblait à présent plus à une araignée qu'à un membre humain, et la posa, possessif, sur la taille marquée de la demoiselle qui retenait son souffle, le rouge aux joues.

Puis elle sembla brusquement se souvenir de ce qu'elle faisait là, et qu'elle allait arriver en retard au cours suivant. Elle se dégagea de l'emprise de Gin et se rua dehors, son sac de cours sur l'épaule, l'air déboussolé.

Toshiro soupira. Gin avait encore bien trop libéré son reiatsu. La pression dans la pièce avait été telle qu'il s'était lui-même senti mal à l'aise.

- Tu l'as invitée à te rejoindre, c'est ça ? Fit-il, profondément agacé de l'attitude puérile de son « partenaire ».

Gin lui servit son sourire habituel.

- Absolument pas, petit scarabée. Je l'ai terrorisée. Et ce n'est pas plus mal. Elle ne reviendra pas essayer de me ficher le harpon dessus. Ah, les femmes, je t'assure, quelle plaie !

- Mmh, grommela Toshiro. En attendant, tu peux affirmer tout ce que tu veux, tu aimes les femmes plus que tout, il suffit de voir à quel point tu as apprécié que toutes les filles de cette classe soient en adoration devant toi.

- C'est vrai que c'est flatteur ! Gloussa Gin. Mais ces filles ne m'intéressent pas.

Il coula un regard malicieux vers le petit Shinigami qui préféra ne pas s'attarder sur les sous-entendus douteux du plus âgé.

- Pourquoi me retiens-tu ? Tu as vu quelque chose de suspect ?

- Non, non, répondit Ichimaru en agitant la main. Je voulais juste te parler un peu.

- Dans ce cas, je préfère autant partir, répondit Toshiro du tac au tac.

Il fit volte-face et se prépara à ouvrir la porte, mais les doigts fins de Gin s'enroulèrent autour de son poignet, le forçant à se tourner vers lui de nouveau. Toshiro jeta un regard dégoûté à cette main blafarde qui lui enserrait le bras avant de demander :

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Qui t'a dit que j'allais te laisser partir ?

Aussitôt, le petit capitaine, répondant à des instincts plus qu'à un véritable raisonnement logique, effectua une prise simple pour se débarrasser de la main de Gin sur son poignet, et recommença à s'éloigner jusqu'à la porte de la salle. Mais cette fois-ci, Ichimaru fut plus rapide.

D'un bond, il se plaça entre Toshiro et la porte, bloquant la sortie au petit capitaine. Furieux, ce dernier se campa sur ses jambes et fronça les sourcils.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux, à la fin ?

- Ce que je veux ? Fit Gin en gloussant. Je veux t'expliquer certaines choses.

Toshiro se retint de lui sauter à la gorge, pensant que s'il agissait ainsi, la situation ne ferait que s'envenimer. Déjà qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter le capitaine albinos, si en plus ils devaient se battre, le combat résulterait sans aucun doute par la mort d'un des deux Shinigami.

Voyant que Toshiro ne répondait pas, Gin soupira longuement mais conserva son sourire, tout en avançant vers lui. Le plus jeune refusait de bouger. Il le regarda plutôt s'approcher, de plus en plus près, toujours plus près, bientôt _trop près_… Il dut lever la tête pour regarder son ennemi dans les yeux, ce qui fit rire celui-ci.

Leurs torses se touchant presque, le capitaine dont le sourire se teintait peu à peu d'une essence diabolique se pencha en avant, de manière à ce que leurs deux visages soient à peine à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Ichimaru ? Cracha Toshiro, à qui la situation ne plaisait pas vraiment.

- Tu sais que tu es un appel à la luxure ?

Toshiro se figea brusquement et ses yeux s'agrandirent. Avait-il mal entendu ?

- P… Pardon ? Marmonna-t-il, le cerveau fonctionnant au ralenti.

- Je disais que ton comportement me donnait très, très envie de…

- Ça va, ça va, coupa Toshiro qui devenait très nerveux. C'est bon, je m'en vais, j'en ai marre, de tes conneries.

Il voulut faire quelques pas avant de se ruer vers la porte, mais une sueur froide dans le dos l'en empêcha.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce sentiment ? _

Au lieu de bouger, il resta simplement planté là, comme paralysé, en proie à de vives questions et surtout à de nouveaux sentiments qu'il ne connaissait pas.

_Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si mal ?_

Gin, devant lui, souriait inlassablement. Il leva une main fine et gelée vers la joue de Toshiro, qui fut incapable de réagir. Lorsque leurs deux peaux se touchèrent, le petit capitaine se sentit comme électrisé – il avait l'impression que mille aiguilles s'enfonçaient dans sa peau, et pourtant, c'était une sensation tout à fait agréable.

_Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à bouger un seul muscle ?!_

Comme en réponse à sa question silencieuse, Gin soupira longuement de plaisir, puis se mit à parler.

- Vois-tu, il y a quelque chose que je veux que tu comprennes. La vie n'est jamais aussi sérieuse que ce que tu penses. Tu as l'impression que les valeurs morales sont ce qui dirige un homme, alors que ce sont justement les actes d'un homme qui définissent sa propre morale. Ce que tu ne vois pas, Toshiro, c'est que l'importance que tu apportes à ce sérieux si agaçant est futile. Totalement futile. Tu sais pourquoi ? (Il marqua une pause). Parce qu'il y a d'autres choses bien plus importantes et dangereuses que cela. C'est ce que je vais t'enseigner. J'espère que tu apprécieras cette leçon, petit scarabée. C'est peut-être le cours que j'attendais le plus.

« Mais tu te demandes pourquoi tu ne peux plus bouger, n'est-ce pas ? C'est très, très simple. Tu crois que tu as peur, n'ai-je pas raison ? Pourtant, ce n'est pas le cas. Alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut être, mh ? Oh, c'est vrai, tu ne peux pas dire quoi que ce soit… »

Toshiro écarquilla les yeux sous l'appréhension et la colère. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu lui faire ?

Le sourire de Gin se fit sombre, et il pencha la tête en avant pour plonger son regard dans celui du garçon qui, malgré tous ses efforts, ne parvenait pas à bouger un seul muscle.

- J'ai demandé à Urahara de te fournir un gigai défectueux.

_Quoi ?!_

- Hoho… Tu devrais voir ta tête, petit scarabée, gloussa Gin. Ton expression n'a pas de prix. Enfin… Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Ah oui, le gigai. En fait, tel que tu es maintenant, ton énergie spirituelle est coincée dans ce corps (il posa sa longue main blafarde sur la poitrine de Toshiro pour étayer ses dires) qui, lui, est impossible à mouvoir par la seule force spirituelle. C'est la raison pour laquelle tu n'arrives plus à bouger.

_Mais pourquoi… ? _

- Oh, attends un peu, avant de me fixer avec toute cette colère – si dérisoire colère. Je n'ai pas fini. C'est maintenant que le plus drôle arrive. Vois-tu, Urahara m'a donné ce gigai sans se préoccuper des formalités, et je l'ai rapporté avec moi à la Soul Society. Puis je l'ai apporté à Kurotsuchi Mayuri, avec une seule consigne : je voulais pouvoir contrôler les moindres faits et gestes de ce corps physique. Et évidemment, il s'est empressé de travailler sur ce gigai. Sur ton gigai.

Toshiro aurait hurlé de rage s'il avait pu. Il était malade de colère. Il savait que Gin n'était qu'un fou furieux, doublé d'un psychopathe dont le sourire semblait refléter l'étendue de sa folie, mais il avait toujours cru qu'il ne l'attaquerait pas. Pas réellement. Il pensait que ce qu'Ichimaru voulait, c'était l'énerver, rien de plus. Mais à présent, il sentit l'appréhension monter en lui. Il croyait savoir où Gin voulait en venir.

Et il n'aimait pas du tout ça.

Gin se pencha lentement vers lui, jusqu'à ce que son visage frôle le sien, les cheveux argentés tombant sur ses yeux écarquillés.

- Je contrôle donc tout ton corps, Hitsugaya Toshiro.

Etrangement, le fait que Gin l'appelle par son nom entier ne fit qu'attiser un peu plus la colère sourde qui menaçait d'exploser en lui.

L'argenté se redressa d'un seul coup avant de considérer le plus jeune, une expression rieuse sur son visage fin, et… et de l'envie. Toshiro frissonna. Il n'aimait pas se l'avouer, mais il commençait à appréhender sérieusement ce qui allait suivre.

Gin claqua des doigts. Aussitôt, le petit capitaine sentit ses forces lui revenir. Il ouvrit la bouche et prit une grande inspiration. Le sang afflua de nouveau dans tous ses membres. Il grinça des dents au fur et à mesure qu'il reprenait le contrôle de son corps – le processus était visiblement douloureux.

Il pointa difficilement un doigt accusateur vers Gin, et murmura, le souffle court :

- Toi… Je vais te… pourquoi ?

- Tu n'as pas encore compris ? Je vais t'apprendre quelque chose que tu ne sais pas. Et pour ça, j'ai besoin de toute ton attention.

Gin claqua à nouveau des doigts. Toshiro eut à peine le temps d'esquisser le geste de s'enfuir que déjà, son corps refusait de se mouvoir à nouveau. Il sentait que la situation lui échappait, et il détestait cette impression. Il fallait absolument qu'il fasse quelque chose. Il pouvait sentir le danger mais ne pouvait pas le cerner. Il pouvait le voir mais pas l'analyser.

Hitsugaya Toshiro ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer, et il haïssait le manque de contrôle.

Entraîné par son poids, il tomba au sol, heurtant le rebord de l'estrade dans sa chute, ce qui le sonna légèrement. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, ne voyant que du noir, avant de se rendre que la seule raison pour laquelle il ne voyait rien était parce qu'il était face au sol. Il voulut grogner, dire quelque chose, protester d'une quelconque manière, mais il ne put même pas émettre un son.

Il sentit les mains trop fines et trop longues de Gin le retourner et l'allonger correctement, poitrine vers le ciel.

- Oh, et, j'oubliais, fit-il alors même que Toshiro se sentait imploser de rage. Il n'y a pas qu'un simple bouton « on/off ». Mayuri a fait un travail de génie. Quand je dis que je peux contrôler _tout ton corps…_

Il leva un bras et tendit la main. Aussitôt, les bras de Toshiro s'ouvrirent en croix, bien contre le gré de celui-ci. Puis Gin claqua des doigts à nouveau.

Cette fois, Toshiro n'attendit pas que le sang revienne dans toutes ses articulations.

- Enfoiré, qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu fais ?!

Aussitôt, Ichimaru fondit sur lui. Il sauta à califourchon sur le petit corps et plaqua une main puissante, bien trop puissante, sur le cou du plus jeune. Toshiro s'étouffa dans ses propres paroles. Il voulut lever les bras pour se défendre, mais il comprit alors le sens réel des paroles de Gin.

Il ne pouvait pas bouger les bras. C'était comme si ses poignets étaient entravés, retenus par une force invisible – une force plus puissante encore que le kidô. Il ne parvenait même pas à réunir assez de force spirituelle pour attaquer Gin. En fait, Toshiro était aussi faible qu'un humain. Un humain sans aucun pouvoir.

Il avala difficilement sa salive, malgré la poigne de fer d'Ichimaru qui continuait d'effectuer sans relâche une pression grandissante sur ses voies respiratoires. Le capitaine au visage de serpent se pencha vers lui et, la bouche à quelques millimètres de son oreille, murmura :

- Est-ce que tu sais ce que je vais faire ?

Instinctivement, Toshiro se débattit, mais il n'y avait rien à faire – il pouvait bouger tout son corps, mais ses bras restaient obstinément prisonniers.

- Lâ… Lâche-moi… Ichimaru ! Parvint-il finalement à articuler.

Et ce fut à cet instant précis que tout bascula.

Le visage de Gin perdit toute trace de sourire. Il serra les doigts autour du cou de Toshiro, dont le visage tournait au violet, et de l'autre main, lui assena un puissant coup de poing sur la joue. De surprise plus que de douleur, le plus jeune laissa échapper un gémissement étouffé. Il se mit à remuer des épaules et secouer la tête en tous sens, mais rien n'y faisait. Il ne parvenait pas à détacher ses poignets du sol, et Ichimaru n'avait visiblement pas envie de le lâcher.

- Si tu me supplies, je te lâche, petit scarabée, fit la voix de Gin, inquiétante.

Toshiro, dont la vision se faisait de plus en plus floue, secoua la tête énergiquement. Plutôt mourir que de le supplier. Il ouvrit plutôt la bouche plus grand, cherchant désespérément de l'air pour ses poumons vides. Il commençait à ne plus sentir le bout de ses doigts lorsqu'il sentit qu'Ichimaru, loin de le libérer, serra sa deuxième main autour de son cou. Le cri de douleur et de protestation qu'il lança le révulsa lui-même, cependant il refusait obstinément de demander à Gin de le laisser partir. Bientôt, il fut incapable de voir quoi que ce soit, et ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes. Son corps, dans un dernier soubresaut, se cambra pour chercher l'air tant désiré, sans rien trouver.

Ce fut ce moment précis, ce moment où Toshiro n'était plus sûr de rien, où il était presque persuadé qu'il allait mourir, ce fut à cet instant de doute infernal que les lèvres de Gin rencontrèrent les siennes.

Il ne pouvait pas faire quoi que ce soit. Ses forces étaient insuffisantes, il allait mourir, il avait besoin d'air, il fallait que le sang quitte son cerveau, il fallait absolument qu'il _le lâche tout de suite_, mais à la place, Toshiro allait mourir là, les lèvres de cet être abject sur les siennes, sans qu'il en connaisse la raison.

Gin se redressa et, enfin, relâcha Toshiro.

Le jeune garçon toussa, cracha, se tordit dans tous les sens lorsque ses poumons en feux accueillirent de nouveau l'air autour de lui.

- Tu as cru que tu allais mourir, n'est-ce pas ?

Toshiro, trop occupé à reprendre son souffle, ne répondit pas, avalant de grandes goulées d'air. Gin répéta sa question, mais aucune réponse ne vint. Aussi, le capitaine empoigna ses cheveux et le força à le regarder.

- Je ne le répèterai pas une autre fois, alors réponds-moi : tu as cru que tu allais mourir ?

Toshiro fronça les sourcils et voulut détourner la tête tout en roulant des épaules, mais la grande main fine d'Ichimaru vint s'abattre sur sa joue qui venait à peine de reprendre une teinte normale.

_- Réponds-moi !_

- Non ! Cria enfin Toshiro.

Gin arrêta son geste – il avait déjà levé la main pour l'abattre à nouveau sur le visage du plus jeune – et le considéra, surpris :

- Non ?

- Non, je n'ai pas cru que j'allais mourir, confirma Toshiro.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui… Je ne crois pas que tu sois capable de me tuer, murmura-t-il sur la défensive. Je ne crois pas que tu irais jusque-là pour me montrer quelque chose.

- Tu ne crois pas, hein ?

Gin releva son visage vers le plafond et plongea dans ses pensées quelques instants, le temps pour Toshiro de reprendre totalement ses esprits.

- C'est vrai que je n'aimerais pas te tuer. Mais je peux faire bien pire, petit scarabée, pour te montrer à quel point tu n'as pas un contrôle sur toi. Je t'ai déjà montré que tu n'avais pas un contrôle absolu sur ta vie. Et depuis un moment maintenant, tu as découvert que tu n'as pas le contrôle de tes mouvements.

- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir… Mais si tu me laisses partir maintenant, je ne dirai rien aux autres capitaines et je ferai comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Gin gloussa.

- Tu ne comprends vraiment pas… ?

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

Gin reporta ses yeux clairs, trop clairs pour être honnêtes, vers sa victime :

- De contrôle.

Il claqua des doigts, un long sourire sur les lèvres. Aussitôt, Toshiro pencha la tête en arrière tout en plissant les yeux. Gin venait de lui toucher, sans qu'il sache comment, les cordes vocales. Il pouvait sentir distinctement le sang couler le long de sa propre gorge… Il ouvrit la bouche pour cracher quelques mollards sanglants. Il voulut dire quelque chose de désobligeant mais aucun son ne s'échappa de ses lèvres. Rien du tout.

_Mon gigai… mon gigai est muet ! _

- Oh, et, je ne sais pas si je l'ai déjà précisé, mais… tu ne peux pas guérir ton gigai, puisqu'il est endommagé. Donc, désolé, mais de toute façon, je n'avais pas besoin de tes cordes vocales.

Toshiro serra les poings, plus frustré que jamais. Comment osait-il… ?

- Et pour ce que je vais te faire, il vaut mieux que tu n'en ais pas.

_Hein ? _

Toshiro se figea. Son cerveau fut momentanément incapable de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire ? Pourquoi disait-il ça ? Qu'est-ce que Toshiro pouvait faire pour se sortir de là ? Ces questions ne traversaient pas l'esprit du garçon. Pas encore. Pour le moment, la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser, c'était la voix de Gin, froide, glaciale même, mais tellement chaude, tellement intime, et tellement lourde de sous-entendus. « Et pour ce que je vais te faire ».

« Et pour ce que je vais te faire. »

_Qu'est-ce qu'il va me faire ? _

Au-dessus de lui, Gin ricana.

- Tu ne sais pas, hein… ?

Toshiro s'aperçut qu'il tremblait d'appréhension. Pire même, ce n'était pas de l'appréhension ; il avait peur, peur de Gin et de ce qu'il pouvait faire alors que lui-même était parfaitement inoffensif et incapable de se défendre.

- Je vais te montrer à quel point tu ne peux pas avoir le contrôle sur toute ta vie… et pour te le montrer, Toshiro…

Gin s'approcha dangereusement du visage du plus jeune qui se ratatina sur lui-même et tourna la tête sur le côté, exposant son oreille.

- Je vais te voler ton innocence.

_Non ! _

Toshiro tourna la tête en tout sens et commença de nouveau à se débattre, en vain. Il ne pouvait véritablement rien faire contre cette force impressionnante qui lui retenait les bras.

Gin s'empara de sa mâchoire inférieure et, souriant, plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ses mains vagabondèrent sur le torse du jeune garçon qui se sentit frémir sous les touchers indécents. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à penser à autre chose qu'à cette main possessive sur lui, ou à ces lèvres fines et sensuelles sur les siennes. Il ne répondit pas au baiser, mais ne se débattit pas pour autant. En fait, il avait perdu toute notion de logique, il avait oublié qu'il devait se débattre, il avait oublié jusqu'à où il se trouvait et comment il s'appelait. La seule chose qui lui permettait de se définir était Gin.

Celui-ci se fit petit à petit plus insistant, et enfin, Toshiro entrouvrit les lèvres, permettant à Gin d'entrer pour de bon. Impatient, le capitaine de la 3ème, qui n'était pour le moment plus capitaine de quoi que ce soit, approcha prudemment sa langue de celle du jeune garçon, puis la toucha subrepticement, avant de revenir à la charge plusieurs fois, titillant les sens de Toshiro, lui interdisant de penser à quoi que ce fût, envahissant tout son esprit et ne lui laissant pas une seule seconde pour reprendre son souffle.

Gin sourit dans leur baiser. Enfin, enfin, son petit scarabée comprenait qu'il pouvait s'en remettre à quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter là, mais il avait déjà gagné la première manche, celle du baiser. Toshiro ne se débattait pas.

- Je te croyais plus combatif, Toshiro… murmura-t-il contre lui, alors que le jeune garçon reprenait son souffle et ses esprits.

Sa main glaciale s'aventura sous l'uniforme de lycéen que portait Toshiro, qui frissonna et écarquilla les yeux. Gin sourit – son petit scarabée semblait enfin comprendre. Le plus jeune fronça les sourcils, le rouge aux joues, et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais encore une fois, aucun son ne se fit entendre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Fit Gin, narquois.

Toshiro le fixa intensément, les yeux empreints d'une colère froide.

- Ah, pardon, tu ne peux pas parler !

Il rit lui-même de sa plaisanterie et claqua des doigts une nouvelle fois. Aussitôt, Toshiro sentit sa gorge vibrer. Ichimaru venait de lui rendre le contrôle de ses cordes vocales. Il se cambra d'un seul coup, la douleur aigüe le traversant de part en part, mais aussitôt, les longues mains blafardes de Gin s'abattirent sur sa bouche, l'empêchant d'émettre un son. Toshiro gémit faiblement, tout en espérant qu'Ichimaru n'avait pas entendu, mais c'était sous-estimer l'argenté.

- Shh… Calme-toi, ce n'est pas si insupportable, de ne pas avoir le contrôle…

Il pinça un des deux boutons de chair de Toshiro, brusquement, sans préambule et sans aucune douceur. Le petit capitaine grogna sous la fine douleur et plissa les paupières.

- … si ?

Voyons que Toshiro avait toujours les yeux fermés, Gin en profita pour revenir à la charge, de manière plus douce cette fois. Il caressa subrepticement la peau du torse du plus jeune, l'étudiant parfaitement et jaugeant la douceur de sa force, explorant la courbe régulière de ses muscles. Avec un plaisir immense, il remarqua que les bras de Toshiro étaient parcourus d'infimes tremblements, et que des soubresauts agitaient ses sourcils obstinément froncés. _C'est maintenant que ça devient intéressant_, pensa-t-il en son for intérieur. _C'est maintenant qu'il va comprendre pour de bon. _

Il ôta enfin sa main du visage de Toshiro qui en profita pour protester :

- Ichimaru… Espèce d'enflure, qu'est-ce que tu crois être en train de faire ?

Gin ne jugea pas nécessaire de répondre. A la place, il ôta enfin sa main du torse de Toshiro, mais pas pour le laisser tranquille, loin de là. D'un seul geste, il arracha les boutons de la chemise d'uniforme de Toshiro, qui sursauta, surpris.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'énerva-t-il, de plus en plus paniqué.

- Quelque chose qui ne te plaira pas, répondit Gin en souriant.

Sur ces quelques mots, qui laissèrent Toshiro de marbre, Gin fondit sur son torse. Il referma sa bouche autour du téton qu'il avait pincé quelques minutes plus tôt, soignant la brûlure avec sa langue chaude, tantôt douce, tantôt dure. Il entendit Toshiro grogner puis essayer de protester, mais ce fut lorsqu'il commencer à hausser la voix que Gin décida d'accélérer le mouvement.

Il referma ses dents sur le bouton de chair de Toshiro, et d'une main sûre et forte, il empoigna l'entrejambe du jeune garçon à travers son pantalon.

Sous la surprise, Toshiro se cambra.

- Tu… Qu'est-ce que tu…

Gin mordit le téton, ce qui eut pour effet de faire gémir de douleur le petit capitaine, et surtout de le faire taire.

- Arrête avec tes questions, savoure, un peu !

- Mais je ne veux pas savour…

Gin empoigna la mâchoire inférieure de Toshiro, qui se tut immédiatement, considérant son vis-à-vis avec une colère effroyable, mais surtout une incompréhension grandissante.

- Je m'en fous, que tu veuilles savourer ou pas. Tu comprends, ça ? On dirait vraiment que tu ne réalises pas ce qu'il t'arrive. Peut-être que « je vais te voler ton innocence » n'était pas assez frappant ? C'est ça ?

Toshiro jugea plus prudent de ne pas répondre, mais il refusait de comprendre. Il refusait d'admettre ce que Gin allait faire.

Il refusait de croire qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas.

- Tu crois que parce que tu es un enfant, je t'épargnerai, c'est ça ?

- Je ne suis pas un…

Gin le gifla.

- Justement.

Il renforça sa poigne entre les jambes de Toshiro qui fronça les sourcils, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

- Si tu refuses de comprendre… tant pis pour toi. Je suis obligé d'accélérer. Mais c'est ta faute… Retiens bien ça. C'est de ta faute, si je te fais du mal.

- Que… Oi !

D'un seul geste bref et précis, Gin retira son pantalon à Toshiro, qui se retrouva revêtu de son simple caleçon. Il poussa un faible cri de protestation, avant de signaler son mécontentement d'une manière plus radicale - il leva une jambe pour donner un coup de pied directement sur le plexus de Gin. Il contrôlait peut-être ses bras, mais pas la partie inférieure de son corps. Il pouvait encore se battre.

Mais Gin fut plus rapide que lui. Il évita habilement le coup et, plutôt que de rejeter Toshiro simplement, s'empara de sa cheville et la leva en l'air. Sans le vouloir, Toshiro se sentit presque soulevé de terre. Il se débattit, agitant ses jambes en tous sens, mais Gin soupira.

- Je ne pensais pas devoir faire ça, mais… tant pis.

Toshiro s'attendait à ce que l'autre au sourire sournois claque des doigts à nouveau, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. A la place, d'un seul coup brusque, il tordit le pied de Toshiro, dont la cheville émit un craquement horrible. L'articulation adopta un angle improbable, et le jeune garçon sentit la déflagration de douleur remonter tout le long de sa jambe. Il faillit hurler de souffrance, mais il se fit violence et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, tellement fort que sa peau blanchit, tout comme ses poings se serrèrent presque d'eux-mêmes, tremblant de douleur.

_Bordel ! Il me l'a cassé ! _

- Espèce de…

Avant que Toshiro ne puisse terminer sa phrase, hachée par son souffle irrégulier, Gin, tenant toujours fermement la cheville brisée, s'empara de la deuxième. Tout sourire disparut de son visage.

- Tu veux que je fasse la même chose avec la deuxième ?

Toshiro se tut, fixant Gin avec une appréhension qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Gin, sans se préoccuper d'avantage du regard apeuré que lui lançait sa victime, hissa les fines jambes dénudées sur ses épaules, avant de se placer entre elles. Il plaça son genou de telle manière qu'il vienne effectuer une faible pression sur les testicules du plus jeune.

Toshiro sentit ce que Gin essayait de faire, et il secoua violemment la tête en signe de protestation. Ichimaru le gifla encore avant de s'emparer d'une grande partie de ses cheveux et de lui plaquer la tête contre le sol. Il se pencha en avant, obligeant Toshiro à se recroqueviller sur lui-même.

- Qu'est-ce que tu…

Gin lui servit un grand sourire empli de promesses et se jeta sur les lèvres du plus jeune, qui resta interdit. Lorsque, de force, la langue de l'argenté voulut s'introduire encore une fois dans sa bouche, Toshiro voulut la mordre violemment, mais Gin ne le laissa pas faire.

Il gloussa dans leur baiser, et avança le genou. Toshiro gémit et fronça les sourcils, tout en tentant encore une fois de se soustraire à l'emprise du capitaine plus fort que lui.

_Ca fait mal, bordel ! _

La réaction de Gin ne se fit pas attendre. Il parcourut de sa main libre le torse de Toshiro, sans s'arrêter plus de quelques secondes sur ses points sensibles, avant de descendre jusqu'au nombril. Le plus jeune, soudain envahi d'un sentiment insupportable de soumission, se débattit à nouveau, parvenant enfin à libérer ses lèvres :

- Je t'interdis, Gin ! _Je te l'interdis !_

L'interpellé ne répondit pas. Il tira plus fort sur les cheveux de Toshiro qui plissa les yeux de douleur, et plaqua de nouveau les lèvres contre les siennes.

Toshiro avait l'impression qu'il ne s'arrêterait jamais. Peu importe ce qu'il disait, ce qu'il faisait, peu importe s'il résistait ou s'il se laissait faire – il n'arriverait pas à une telle extrémité, de toute façon – Gin serait toujours au-dessus de lui, à le toucher, à l'_embrasser_, allant jusqu'à menacer de le… de le toucher _pour de bon_. Toshiro se refusait à nommer ce à quoi il pensait. Il avait l'impression, inconsciemment, que s'il posait un nom sur cet acte, il se réaliserait forcément.

Il était loin de s'imaginer que quoi qu'il fasse, Gin arriverait à ses fins de toute façon.

- Petit scarabée. Relâche-toi.

- Sûrement pas ! Tu ne me… Aïe !

A travers son caleçon, Gin venait d'empoigner son sexe d'une main et de serrer, prestement mais sûrement.

- Mais lâche-moi ! Arrête ! A…

Gin plaqua sa paume sur la bouche de Toshiro qui écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise.

L'albinos planta son regard clair dans celui, anxieux de Toshiro. Il sourit, d'un sourire presque _bienveillant_, mais ses yeux transmettaient autre chose. Il lui tardait de commencer. De commencer vraiment. Le plus jeune le voyait, le sentait, et il n'aimait pas ça, il ne voulait pas, il voulait se réveiller et penser que tout n'était qu'un cauchemar. Ce qui était en train de se passer, et ce qui allait se produire, il voulait croire que tout ça n'était qu'un recoin étrange de son imagination. Juste son imagination.

Mais il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas le cas. Un frisson le traversa de part en part. _Non…_

Trop tard. Gin glissa sa main à l'intérieur du caleçon et commença à le caresser lentement.

Le premier réflexe de Toshiro fut de tourner violemment la tête sur le côté, cherchant à se défaire de l'emprise de Gin sur son visage. Il serra les jambes, voulant empêcher cette main glaciale de le toucher, mais cela eut l'effet inverse ; le contact ne se fit que plus pressant, plus appuyé, plus sensuel tout en étant plus brusque et plus violent à chaque seconde. Le garçon refusait d'ouvrir les yeux. Il refusait de comprendre, il refusait d'avoir une réaction et de… et de…

- Oh. Ce sera peut-être intéressant, finalement.

Toshiro n'eut pas besoin de baisser les yeux pour comprendre. Il sentait très bien. Il sentait parfaitement bien.

_Une érection dans la main d'Ichimaru. _

Cette pensée résonna en lui comme un coup de fouet. Il voulut dire quelque chose mais bâillonné tel qu'il l'était, il ne put formuler quoi que ce soit clairement.

- Tu n'as pas l'air de trouver ça si désagréable, petit scarabée. Je continue ?

Le ton narquois qu'il avait pris glaça Toshiro qui lui desservit un regard haineux. Comme pour répondre, Gin reprit ses caresses, de manière toujours plus appuyée et consciencieuse, sans pour autant libérer la bouche du petit capitaine, qui commençait à avoir du mal à respirer. Sans qu'il le veuille, ses souffles devenaient courts, son cœur s'accélérait et le rouge lui montait aux joues. Il se mit à trembler de tous ses membres - Gin s'y prenait bien. Il s'y prenait très bien. Il avait l'impression d'avoir froid tout en ayant chaud, il se sentait comme suspendu au-dessus d'un gouffre sans fin, terrifié à l'idée de descendre mais curieux au point de refuser de remonter. Il ferma les yeux, apeuré face à l'expression de concentration d'Ichimaru, dont les cheveux voletaient autour de son visage au même rythme qu'il le… eh bien, qu'il le masturbait.

- Laisse-moi entendre ta voix, Toshiro… murmura Gin tout contre son visage.

_Sa voix… Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est si chaude ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si... si bizarre ? Pourquoi, pourquoi, bordel, pourquoi… ?_

Gin retira enfin sa main du visage de Toshiro qui reprit son souffle immédiatement, mais qui ne gagna pas pour autant en régularité. Au contraire, sa respiration s'accéléra encore, à mesure que Gin effectuait des va et viens de plus en plus rapide, et il ouvrit plus grand la bouche, laissant échapper des soupirs de plus en plus bruyants.

Gin sourit, mais Toshiro ne put pas le voir, trop occupé qu'il était à se battre avec ses sentiments et ses sensations. _Il en a fallu, du temps._ A présent, son petit scarabée était à sa merci. Enfin, il pouvait lui montrer qu'il n'était pas maître de son propre corps. Enfin, il pouvait lui prouver que sa volonté ne prenait pas le pied sur ses émotions. Enfin, enfin, Toshiro était véritablement dépendant de lui.

Et Gin adorait ça.

- Ah… A-Arrête, Gin, arrête ça-ah… !

Gin émit un rire fin face aux tentatives de contrôle de soi de son petit scarabée. Comme si, dans l'état où il était, le rouge aux joues et le corps moite de sueur, il avait encore le pouvoir de faire ou de dire quoi que ce soit.

- Tu ne veux pas que ça s'arrête, petit scarabée.

- B-bordel…

_- Arrête de te débattre._

Gin accompagna ses mots d'un mouvement particulièrement puissant du poignet, qui força Toshiro à basculer la tête en arrière et à se mordre la lèvre inférieure sous le flux de sensations qui le traversait de part en part. Gin ne put s'empêcher de sourire, sans savoir s'il s'agissait là d'un sourire tendre ou sadique, à la vue de l'expression de jouissance non désirée, de plaisir refusé avec acharnement sur le visage du garçon.

- Je vais…

Gin comprit. Aussitôt, il cessa tout attouchement sur la verge douloureusement tendue de Toshiro, et reporta plutôt son attention sur les bourses, qu'il serra fortement entre ses doigts. Il ne voulait pas qu'il vienne tout de suite. Il n'avait pas tout à fait fini, il voulait une humiliation plus forte encore pour ce petit scarabée et son insupportable sérieux.

Il sentit tout le corps de Toshiro se tendre, se cambrer au maximum, il vit les muscles de ses bras et de ses jambes se bander, sa respiration connaître un raté et il le vit presque s'étouffer tant la frustration était grande.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Pas encore, To-shi-ro, marmonna Gin d'un ton énigmatique. Comme si tu étais le seul à vouloir prendre ton pied… mh ?

- H-hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu… Oh non, non, Ichimaru, n'y pense même pas !

Mais il ne put se débattre plus longuement. Gin ôta ses vêtements, se délectant de l'expression de terreur mêlée au dégoût du garçon à la vue de son boxer devenu bien étroit. Une fois complètement nu, il s'allongea sur le torse de Toshiro, qui voulut se soustraire aux caresses et aux baisers de l'albinos. Mais c'était sans compter le sexe de Gin, qui effleura légèrement le sien. Aussitôt, la frustration éprouvée quelques secondes plus tôt le reprit, et il bascula de nouveau la tête en arrière, offrant un cou blafard et pur que Gin s'empressa de parsemer de baisers.

- Tu as de la chance que je sois doux, tu sais ?

- Parle pour toi, tu m'as giflé et tu as essayé de m'étrangler tout à l'heure, espèce de… !

D'un geste puissant, Gin aplatit la paume de sa main sur le cou du plus jeune, dont la respiration fut coupée net. Il ouvrit la bouche plus grand, cherchant de l'air qui ne venait pas.

- Tu disais ? Joua Gin. « Espèce de… » ? Oui ?

Toshiro laissa échapper un râle de souffrance et de frustration, mais ne parvint pas à articuler quoi que ce soit.

L'ingratitude est durement punie dans certaines écoles, petit scarabée. Tu pourrais au moins me remercier pour la leçon que je te donne.

Toshiro planta des yeux glacials et emplis de haine dans ceux de son agresseur qui n'en finissait plus de sourire.

Gin ouvrit la bouche pour continuer à débiter de longues phrases moralisatrices, afin que Toshiro comprenne, mais il commençait à se sentir vraiment stimulé. Il avait envie que les choses accélèrent encore.

Encore plus.

- Faisons ça, fit-il simplement.

Et, sans plus de préambule, il glissa un doigt dans l'intimité chaude de Toshiro.

Celui-ci se cambra légèrement sous l'intrusion de ce corps étranger qui venait l'explorer à un endroit qu'il n'avait jamais pris conscience de posséder véritablement. Il ignorait tout des sensations que l'on pouvait ressentir à cet endroit-là, et probablement n'avait-il jamais voulu savoir. C'était l'impression qui lui restait, en ce moment présent : quelque chose de particulièrement désagréable qui s'introduisait en lui sans son accord.

- S… Sors de là, Gin… Sors !

- Oh, tu arrives à parler même quand je t'étrangle ? Fit mine de s'étonner celui-ci.

Il enfonça plus profondément son doigt en lui alors qu'il débitait sa phrase d'un ton extrêmement long, se rapprochant dangereusement du visage de Toshiro qui détourna la tête dans une expression dégoûtée, mal à l'aise.

- Je n'ai toujours pas fini.

- Je t'interdis de… de … !

Gin retira lentement son doigt, savourant l'expression du garçon, son visage tordu par les sensations dérangeantes, le corps secoué de fins spasmes douloureux. Aussitôt que Gin fut presque sorti, il pénétra de nouveau l'entrée chaude et étroite du plus jeune, d'un seul coup, qui fit tressaillir les fines hanches à peine formées. Sans tenir compte des grognements de protestation du garçon, il entama des va et vient dignes de ce nom, pressé de pouvoir pénétrer par lui-même son petit scarabée, pour de bon.

- Ichi… maru… Arrête !

Gin ôta vivement la main qu'il maintenant sur le cou de Toshiro. Celui-ci reprit difficilement son souffle, crachant ses poumons, mais fut vite surpris par une nouvelle gifle, plus puissante cette fois.

- Laisse-toi faire, Toshiro. Si tu te débats, je vais te faire bien plus mal que ce qui t'attend déjà.

Le cerveau du petit capitaine se figea, à mi-chemin entre l'analyse et la compréhension de la phrase que Gin venait de prononcer. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder de manière plus appuyée sur ces quelques mots ; déjà, Gin insérait un deuxième doigt en lui, élargissant le passage, qui commençait à devenir extrêmement douloureux pour Toshiro. Il plissa les yeux et serra fortement les dents. Il n'arrivait plus à dire ou faire quoi que ce fût. Peu importe ce qu'il faisait, Gin continuait son affreuse besogne, sans s'arrêter le moins du monde, sans se préoccuper de l'inconfort de sa victime.

Ichimaru, lui, prenait un malin plaisir à agrandir encore et encore l'intimité de son petit scarabée. Il n'aurait jamais même osé penser qu'il était aussi étroit. Il avait conscience que ce corps d'enfant était pur, mais jamais, jusqu'à présent, il n'aurait cru que…

_Je veux être en lui. _

Il secoua la tête, mêlant les mouvements de ciseaux à ceux de va et vient, faisant en sorte que Toshiro ne sache plus comment se mettre, faisant exprès d'être parfaitement irréguliers dans ses attouchements afin que le plus jeune soit incapable de suivre ses mouvements. Ichimaru voulait qu'il ait mal. Il voulait qu'il ait du plaisir, certes, mais il voulait qu'il sente à quel point il ne maîtrisait pas la situation.

_Je veux être en lui. _

Le désir se faisant de plus en plus urgent, il retira ses doigts lentement, arrachant une plainte étouffée à Toshiro qui reprit son souffle difficilement.

Gin se pencha d'un seul coup vers lui, collant presque son visage contre le sien.

- Maintenant, petit scarabée, je vais entrer en toi. Mais tu vas devoir humidifier d'abord.

Toshiro n'arrivait pas à décrypter le sens des paroles d'Ichimaru. Son cerveau refusait obstinément de comprendre. Il n'arrivait pas lui-même à déterminer si c'était une bonne chose ou non.

Il força une énième fois sur ses bras, mais ceux-ci refusaient de bouger, ne fût-ce que d'un seul millimètre. Il haïssait être coincé dans son propre corps. Il haïssait être à la merci de ce pervers, nu et perdu, dans l'attente et l'appréhension constante de ce qui suivrait.

Ichimaru, qui suivait du mieux qu'il pouvait les sentiments qui passaient dans le regard de Toshiro, se plaça de lui-même au-dessus de son visage. Il s'empara de ses cheveux d'une main et le redressa sur les coudes. Le garçon grimaça lorsque Gin s'appuya par mégarde – ou non – sur sa cheville brisée en se hissant à sa hauteur.

- Lèche, Toshiro.

- De… quoi est-ce que tu parles, bordel ? Même pas en rêve, Ichimaru. Laisse-moi partir immédiatement et peut-être que je ne –

Levant les yeux au ciel, Gin s'introduit lui-même dans la bouche du petit capitaine. Immédiatement, il sentit la langue douce et chaude le caresser contre son gré, par simple mouvement de mastication.

Toshiro grogna. La poigne de Gin sur ses cheveux lui interdisait tout mouvement de recul, mais la nausée qui l'envahissait était trop grande. Il ouvrit la bouche plus grand, pour empêcher que ses lèvres se referment sur le sexe de Gin, mais celui-ci butta tout de même contre le fond de sa gorge. Le jeune garçon fronça les sourcils, de haine et de dégoût.

Rapidement, Gin le lâcha, et son corps s'écroula lamentablement sur le plancher dur et froid de la petit salle de cours. Le jeune garçon grogna sous la fine douleur, mais il devait admettre qu'il était heureux que Gin se soit retiré.

Malheureusement, il n'avait pas réalisé ce qu'il allait se produire.

Gin se plaça de nouveau entre ses jambes et hissa les deux membres fins de Toshiro au-dessus de ses épaules. Avec frayeur, le plus jeune se rendit compte que le sexe d'Ichimaru était situé à la hauteur de son intimité, toujours douloureuse après l'intrusion quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Ne me dis pas que tu vas…

- Est-ce que tu peux te la fermer, cinq minutes ?

- Tu ne me dis pas ce que j'ai à faire ! Espèce de malade, tu n'es qu'un pauvre… Argh !

Toshiro poussa un faible cri de souffrance, à la limite de l'inhumain. Le souffle coupé, les traits tirés, les bras toujours de part et d'autre de sa tête mais les muscles bandés, il réalisa que Gin était rentré en lui.

Sa cage thoracique s'agita de manière incontrôlable. Il ne voulait pas ça, il n'avait jamais cru que Ichimaru irait vraiment jusqu'à… eh bien, jusque là. Le corps secoué de sanglots muets et haineux, Toshiro se sentait défaillir sous la douleur. De plus, il était persuadé que Gin était rentré, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait le cas. Gin était _en train_ de rentrer.

Lentement, avec une précision et une lenteur maladive, Ichimaru s'enfonça plus profondément en lui, ne laissant au plus jeune que les gémissements de souffrance issus de sa propre gorge pour oublier un tant soit peu la douleur qui le lancinait. Il aurait voulu crier, se débattre, utiliser même ses pouvoirs, son arme, en bref, faire quelque chose et cesser de simplement subir, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Une rage indicible lui rongeait la poitrine, il sentait son cœur se tordre dans tous les sens, rendu fou de colère et de dégoût. Toshiro pouvait aussi sentir les traits de son visage devenir tour à tour durs puis douloureux. Il lui semblait ne plus être animé que par des sentiments qu'il ne contrôlait pas, et il détestait cela. Il _haïssait _s'en remettre à quelqu'un d'autre comme il était forcé de le faire aujourd'hui.

Gin était un salopard.

Celui-ci, justement, lui servit son plus grand sourire avant de laisser ses mains aux longs doigts s'aventurer sur le torse frêle et tremblant du plus jeune.

- La… Lâche-moi, Ichimaru…

- Nan ! Répondit-il d'un ton espiègle.

Il commença à bouger lentement à l'intérieur de Toshiro qui grimaça et ferma les yeux. Il refusait de voir le torse de Gin nu, il refusait de se voir lui-même nu, pénétré par l'homme pour qui, peut-être, il éprouvait le plus d'aversion…

D'un coup de reins plutôt brusque qui fit glisser Toshiro sur le plancher, brûlant son dos au passage, Gin s'enfonça de nouveau en lui, plus profondément cette fois. Toshiro écarquilla les yeux. La douleur, la douleur était immense, il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur autre chose, c'était trop… trop douloureux…

Soudain, il cessa complètement de respirer. Avait-il rêvé ? Cette sensation étrange, comme de la douceur, au milieu d'un acte immonde ? Comme, comme…

- Eh, petit scarabée. J'ai touché ta prostate.

Toshiro déglutit difficilement et fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Apprends par toi-même, Toshiro.

Gin effectua un mouvement circulaire à l'intérieur de lui, caressant du bout de son propre sexe la partie sensible du petit capitaine qui laissa échapper, bien contre son gré, une sorte de soupir mêlé à un gémissement de douleur. Ses sourcils tremblaient, tout comme ses cheveux qui ne cessaient plus de s'agiter sous la colère.

Pourtant, il n'y avait pas que de la colère. Il lui semblait qu'Ichimaru… Il lui semblait que Gin cherchait véritablement son plaisir, et pas simplement le sien. L'idée était étrange, considérant l'albinos et sa personnalité atypique, mais… mais…

Toshiro n'était plus sûr de rien.

Gin se retira une nouvelle fois, presque entièrement, avant de revenir à la charge pour buter, cette fois-ci, de manière plus appuyée sur le petit organe de Toshiro qui ne demandait qu'à être stimulé. Encore une fois, le plus jeune se cambra sous l'assaut mais ne put s'empêcher de retirer un certain plaisir de cette douce torture, de cette violente caresse, et malgré toutes les limites qu'il s'était imposé jusqu'à maintenant, il avait l'impression de… de vouloir se laisser aller. Véritablement.

Gin s'était tu, observant le comportement de son petit scarabée, fasciné par le changement qui se produisait en lui. Il ne cessait pas ses va et vient, au contraire même, il ne faisait qu'augmenter la cadence, accélérant toujours, savourant lui-même l'étroitesse du petit capitaine. Il se rendait compte que Toshiro aimait ce qu'il faisait. Cela faisait d'ailleurs plusieurs secondes qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu gémir de douleur. Non, sa douleur s'était transformée en plaisir, la honte avait laissé place au désir, et à présent les yeux glacés n'étaient plus du tout glacés, ils étaient mi-clos dans une expression érotique des plus plaisantes, qui encouragea Gin à accélérer encore.

- Li… Libère… moi… Haleta Toshiro sous les assauts répétés et de plus en plus violents.

- Non.

- Libère-moi, Gin !

Presque à contrecoeur, Ichimaru claqua des doigts. Aussitôt, Toshiro retrouva le contrôle de ses bras, qu'il porta immédiatement à son entrejambe en feu. Les coups répétés sur sa prostate lui faisaient perdre la tête. Sans même se soucier de ce qu'il y avait autour, il prit son membre d'une main et commença à se masturber lui-même, au même rythme que Gin le pénétrait et sortait, pour le pénétrer encore, toujours plus profondément.

Leurs soupirs se mélangèrent, leurs mouvements s'unifièrent, pour ne former finalement qu'une seule boule de désir, une seule boule nerveuse d'excitation sexuelle à son comble. N'en pouvant plus, Ichimaru accéléra pour de bon, cette fois-ci, ne se souciant plus du tout de la santé de Toshiro. Celui-ci n'était plus physiquement présent de toute façon. La seule chose qui le caractérisait était cette petit boule de plaisir dans le creux de son ventre, celle qui le rongeait et qu'Ichimaru prenait un malin plaisir à torturer toujours plus, mais de manière si sauvage et si douce à la fois qu'il perdait la tête, il perdait tout, il ne savait plus où il en était, peu à peu, il oubliait absolument tout de ce qu'il se produisait, et…

Et il vint. Gin termina quelques secondes plus tard – il se retira avant de venir en dehors de Toshiro.

Leurs corps encore brûlants se détendirent d'un seul coup. Petit à petit, les souvenirs revenaient, mais Toshiro – se surprenant lui-même – les rejeta un instant pour profiter de l'orgasme. Il avait enfin compris la leçon que Gin avait essayé de lui enseigner. Il avait enfin compris qu'il n'existait pas dans la seule perspective d'un contrôle absolu. Il venait de voir que la perte de contrôle, le fait de ne plus être responsable lui-même de ses réactions vis-à-vis des attouchements de Gin, tout cela faisait partie de la vie au même titre que le reste, et qu'il y avait droit, aussi bien que les autres.

- Petit scarabée… Minauda Gin contre son oreille.

Toshiro ne daigna pas répondre. Il avait peut-être compris ce qu'Ichimaru voulait dire, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'ils allaient devenir amis, ou quoi que ce fût d'autre.

Il se releva difficilement, les crampes musculaires accompagnant la douleur lancinante qui revenait entre ses jambes. Il se rhabilla aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, conscient que le regard pervers de Gin s'attardait sur ses formes infantiles.

- Tu regardes quoi, là ? Fit-il, agressif.

- Rooh, laisse-moi admirer la vue… Répondit Gin d'une voix mielleuse.

Toshiro fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu et, sans même un mot, mais sans regard dédaigneux non plus, se prépara à sortir de la salle.

- Attends !

- Quoi ? Soupira-t-il, au comble de l'agacement.

- Ben… Fit Gin, le sourire aux lèvres. En fait, il y avait bien un hollow, tout à l'heure.

- Quoi ?! S'écria Toshiro en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui, oui, je sais, balaya Gin d'un revers de la main. J'aurais pu te prévenir. En même temps, si je t'avais prévenu, on n'aurait pas été là. Et puis Ichigo a du s'en occuper, comme d'habitude. On s'en fiche, petit scarabée ! Relax !

- Mh, fit Toshiro en haussant la tête. Je crois que j'ai pigé le coup.

Sur ce, il sortir de la salle, tout en prenant le temps de refermer soigneusement la porte derrière lui, Gin n'ayant pas même pris la peine de se rhabiller. Seul un sourire de satisfaction perverse ornait son visage. Comme d'habitude.

Comme d'habitude.

* * *

**Et me revoilà ! **

**N'hésitez pas à laisser des avis, qu'ils soient négatifs ou non, votre opinion m'intéresse beaucoup, et ça fait toujours plaisir de voir qu'on est lu. J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu, je sais que cet OS était plutôt attendu et je ne sais pas si j'ai répondu à toutes vos demandes... C'était assez compliqué, de par le fait que je n'aime pas écrire en étant forcée de faire quelque chose, la plupart du temps, j'ai une trame générale en tête et mes doigts font le reste. Je sais que Uema avait quelque chose de beaucoup plus sadique en tête, par exemple, je m'excuse si tu penses que je n'y ai pas été assez fort. **

***toussote***

**Merci de me lire, merci de laisser des commentaires, et si vous êtes nouveaux, n'hésitez pas à jeter un coup d'oeil sur Pulsions, qui est autrement plus sombre que ce petit (grand) OS. **

**Je vous adore.**

_Notes de l'auteure :_

_1. Au niveau de la pédophilie (ben... Toshiro a le corps d'un gamin de primaire. Sans déconner, votre conscience morale, elle s'est barrée en Alaska ?), j'ai essayé de souligner le moins possible le côté enfantin de Toshiro. En fait (je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué ou non), j'ai fait en sorte que notre petit capitaine tout gelé se prenne pour un adulte, tout en se rendant lentement compte qu'en fait, il ne sait pas trop ce qui lui arrive. Ca aurait pu tout aussi bien fonctionner avec quelqu'un qui n'était pas un enfant... C'est très, très dur à orchestrer, je trouve. _

_2. La MORALE ! J'ai adoré ce cours en philosophie, je me sentais presque obligée de le replacer. Et puis Toshiro a un point de vue très manichéen, selon moi, ce qui m'a rappelé un débat avec mes amis sur la notion du bien et du mal. Donc, du coup, cours de philo, avec Gin dans le rôle du professeur. J'me suis un peu amusée, je l'avoue. _

_3. Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué... J'adore le procédé littéraire du chiasme. Un chiasme (pour ceux qui l'ignorent), est une "figure de style __qui consiste en un croisement d'éléments dans une phrase ou dans un ensemble de phrases et qui a pour effet de donner du rythme à une phrase ou d'établir des parallèles." (dixit Wikipedia parce que je suis incapable d'expliquer quoi que ce soit avec mes petits mots). En gros, un chiasme, c'est quand on a un croisement de deux champs lexicaux et qu'il y en a un "emprisonné" dans l'autre. J'en fais souvent dans tout ce que j'écris, et j'ai jugé sympa de signaler celui que j'ai fait, quelque part dans la fic. Je vous le recolle ici : _

"Encore une fois, le plus jeune se cambra sous l'assaut mais ne put s'empêcher de retirer un certain plaisir de cette** douce torture, de cette violente caresse, **et malgré toutes les limites qu'il s'était imposé jusqu'à maintenant, il avait l'impression de… de vouloir se laisser aller."

_Pour fournir une analyse rapide, en gros, la douceur l'emporte finalement sur la violence, ce qui pousse Toshiro à se laisser aller. La douleur devient moindre face au plaisir qui l'envahit et qui monte crescendo. _

_BOUAHAHAHA J'ADORE LES CHIASMES. _

_Bref. _

_Voilà, j'ai fini les petites notes. J'espère que cet OS vous a plu. _

_A très vite, les jeunes ! _


End file.
